Eine Beziehung mit Byakuran
by TyeniM
Summary: Anfangs hatte sie (OC) es schwer mit ihm aus zu ch peinlichen Situationen werden sie sich näher kommen. Ihr Körper reagiert auf etwas...sind das etwa Gefühle oder hat sie sich nur geirrt
1. Chapter 1

**Eine Beziehung mit Byakuran**

Warum isst er die ganze Zeit nur Marshmallow?! Das ist verrü ßerdem wie kann man so früh am sowas essen?

Ich arbeite mit ihm zusammen seit ungefähr 2 Jahre. Ich bin seine Assistentin wenn es um Papierkram geht. Er ruft mich ständig an wenn ich Pause mache nicht nur in den Pausen auch in meiner Freizeit ruft er mich an.

Manchmal habe ich das Gefühl, dass er mich nur benutzt.

Es ist jetzt 9.30 Uhr und bin gerade unterwegs zu Millefiore auf der linken Hand halte ich mein Americano und an der andere Hand mein Mittagessen. Heil angekommen,gehe ich in den Fahrstuhl und wählte die Nummer 3 genau da wo mein Bü sitze ich gerade vor meinen Schreibtisch um sein Papierkram zu ,Berichte,Briefe sowas von ein neues Bericht kommt,sollte ich es persönlich zu ihm gehen um diese zu berichten.

"(Name),kannst du bitte zu Byakuran-sama gehen um den Bericht zu unterschreiben?" fragte ein Kollege.

"Na sicher,ich muss sowieso zu ihn gehen" sagte ich abweisend.

Auf dem Weg begegnete ich Shoichi und begrüßte ihn freundlich er erwidert den Gruß.Er sah wie immer nervös ich lächelte.

Oben angekommen,kopfte ich an seine Tür an. "Ja,herein (Name)-chan~".Seine Stimme finde ich süß und ging hinein und berichte,dass er was unterschreiben muss.Währenddessen isst er wie immer seine Marshmallow Ich kann den Anblick nicht mehr mir wird schon ü ist schlecht obwohl ich morgens nichts gegessen habe.

Ich halte meine Hand vor meinen Mund Byakuran bemerkt es und lächelte mich und zeigte in die Richtung wo die Toilette beugte und bedanke ich mich.Übelkeit kommt hoch und rannte in den WC rein.

Fortsetzung folgt...

Bemerkung: So das wars mit den ersten Kapitel^^ Demnächst kommt der zweite!


	2. Chapter 2

**Eine Beziehung mit Byakuran**

Im Bad heil angekommen,müsste ich Gestank war zu hoch,dennoch spülte ich den Geruch lozuwerden,sprühte ich mein Parfum über die ich zurück kam,isst Byakuran immernoch seine ich ihn so sehr nehme meine Unterlagen und machen danach auf dem Weg zu meinen Büro.

"(Name)-chan,hier nimm das nimmt." sagte eine gutgelaunter nahm es mir auf und wollte auch gleich verschwinden.

"Warte noch,(Name) doch her,du siehst gar nicht gut aus." auf einmal ist er besorgt um mich.

Ich weigerte mich zu ihn zu Befehle musste ich gehe ich zu ihn und saß neben kam zu mir und legte seine Handfläche auf meine legte er seine Hand weg und lehnte seine Stirn auf meine.

'Was soll den das sein? Hilfe! Er ist so nah!' Meine Gedanken schwirrten herum und langsam werde ich muss diese komische Situation irgendwie entkommen.

"M-Mir g-geht es p-prima,wirklich,ähm...Byakuran-sama,Sie müssen keine Sorgen geht es wirklich gut." stotterte ich.

"Hmm...tut mir Leid,aber du wirst hier für eine Weile bleiben." grinste Byakuran mich an.

"Aber...!" Byakuran trägt dich zum Bett um dich zu vesorgen. "Bitte,Byakuran-sama,lassen sie mich los! Mir fehlt nichts mehr." Auf diese Aussage ignoriert er und geht in seinen Heiligtum.

Byakuran legt mich auf sein Bett und sagt: "Ich hol dir Wasser und Medizin,also rühr dich nicht vor der Stelle." 'Was geht denn hier ab? Mist,ich muss hier weg!' krabbelnd gehe ich vom Bett und wollte gerade raus ist er nett zu mir und warum ich? Komisch,sonst ist er immer so kalt zu seinen Untertarnen.

"Hab ich dir nicht gesagt,du sollst im Bett bleiben? Zur Strafe muss du jeden zu mir kommen,um mich zu unterhalten und denk bloß nicht,dass zu entkommen kannst." grinste er hämisch.

"Ach ja bevor ich es vergesse,lieg dich bitte auf dem Bett,ich will,dass du wieder gesund bist." lächelte Byakuran.

Ich seufzte und gehe zurück zum und zugedeckt kommt Byakuran ans reichte mir eine Pille,damit es mir besser wo bleibt das Wasser? Byakuran nahm ein Schluck Wasser in sein Mund und küsst mich auf Wasser geht durch unsere Munden und ich schluckte es.

Nachdem das Wasser durch ist,küsste Byakuran mich mit noch geschockt schließ ich meine Kuss wird immer mich gesund zu machen,küsst er mich Hände machten sich an meine Kleidung hörte wie der Reißverschluss aufging sowie die freie Luft bei meinen hat tatsächlich geschafft mein Rock und meine Jacke ,ich kann nicht mehr aufhö Kuss ist... rechte Hand streichelt meine Beine spürte,wie seine Hand nach oben ,nicht die Stelle!

"Mhmmmm..." ich stöhnte herzlichst an seine Berü rechte Hand geht unter meiner Unterhose er streicht die wird schneller und geht mit seinen Finger in mir rein.

"AAHHH!" Ich brach den Kuss ab und musste musste keuchen,stöhnen und vor Lust schreien...

der kommt demnächst :D


End file.
